She's Like the Wind
by EnchantressPotter
Summary: Mysterious happenings are occuring in Hogwarts. Harry has fallen for a new a girl. But she has a hidden past.


Chapter 1  
  
Harry walked with the heavy trash in the cold rain. His glasses became foggy and he was afraid of stumbling into the trashcan. Luckily he had found it, he took off his glasses and wiped them to remove the foggy exterior. He could feel the heaviness of the rain on his clothes. Just then he saw something behind the tree. The figure walked out slowly. ' That just might be those beautiful girl I have ever seen.' he thought to himself. She had jet-black hair just like him, except her hair was straight and up to her shoulders. Her eyes were eyes were silvery blue and she wore a long brown trench coat. Harry stared at her with his hands at his side. He couldn't move She looked graceful like a princess. He had this strange sensation to go and hold her. The girl dug her hand into her pocket and let out dust. She laid her hand with the dust at her palm, infront of her mouth. The girl then blew gently at the dust. It traveled slowly and Harry could smell the sweet aroma. He closed his eyes to feel the warmth. When he opened his eyes again, she was gone.  
  
All was dark, pitch black. Harry couldn't see anything, he couldn't move. Could he have been unconscious? Was he dead, buried six feet underground? He couldn't tell. All he could remember was bumping into Draco at midnight in Diagon Alley. He and Draco had disputed and fought with fists. Harry supposed that Draco had run away not to be accused. Suddenly, Harry's senses came back; he could feel the summer wind and the smell of the cobblestones. He opened his eyes and saw silvery blue eyes before him. All was quiet not a sound; the eyes were staring at him. Harry was not sure, but before he came back to consciousness he swore, he could have heard whispers. Nothing… he blinked and whatever it was that helped him was gone. Far away, he could see a phoenix. He first thought it was Fawkes, but his coat was red and Fawkes's eyes were not silvery blue. Harry watched as the bird flew away. Harry stood up, he felt normal, no damage. He decided he would walk back to the Leaky Cauldron and was careful not to make a ruckus while climbing up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and sat down at the windowsill. Harry stared out at the window and wondered about the phoenix. What was it that had brought him back? He surely felt dead. Someone had brought him back, but who?  
  
  
  
The following morning, Harry had woken up to the sun shining down on his face like a soft golden blanket. He had fallen asleep at the window. Harry could hear the wizards and witches walking down the cobblestone street, chattering and shopping for school supplies. He himself had already gotten all of his supplies. Ron woke up from the other side of the room. Harry remembered now, he had come to stay with the Weasley's that summer. He had gone out late because his scar was hurting. Harry got up from the windowsill and brushed back his messy hair.  
  
" Morning…" Ron yawned as he changed. Harry mumbled good morning and looked for his clothes. There was a knock at the door. Harry startled as he was, fell onto the floor with only one leg in the pants. He got up, put in the other leg, and opened the door.  
  
" Good morning Harry! Ron!" said a cheerful Hermione.  
  
" Hey." the two boys said.  
  
" You boys ready? We have to get going, " she said.  
  
" Just about. I have to find my Potions homework, " said Ron digging into his trunk, "Ron! You mean to tell me you haven't a clue as to where you Potions homework is?" said Hermione firmly. Ron rolled his eyes and continued looking.  
  
" Hermione, I really don't want to start my 5th year with still you nagging about my homework and study habits. Besides you haven't nagged Harry. You've stopped since last Christmas," Ron pointed out.  
  
Harry and Hermione blushed. Last Christmas, he and Hermione shared a kiss under the mistletoe it had made them both blush madly. Even though the kissed last for at least 10 seconds or so, Hermione felt wonderful and warm, close to Harry. She still had feelings for him. Ron thought Harry was a fool just for liking Cho Chang. He knew that millions of girls would've loved to go out with Harry. They all told him Harry was handsome, his jet- black hair darker than ever. His emerald eyes shining always and of course that smile that melted them all. Fred says it could be that too, or perhaps it's just the scar.  
  
  
  
The Weasley family were all done packing by the time Ron and Harry were finished getting ready. Fred and George happily Apparated to King Cross Station with their mother. They had been Apparating all summer, ever since they learned of the permission that was granted to them. Ginny still having a crush on Harry blushed madly when she bumped into him in the halls. The rest of the children left in the car with Mr. Weasley.  
  
When they arrived at King Cross Station, Harry noticed something peculiar in the sky. He thought he had seen the phoenix again. He shook his head and caught up to with group. Ron, Hermione, and Harry went through the wall, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny. As soon as they were on the other side Mr. Weasley bought a Daily Prophet and began reading. Harry stood looking at the maroon train with its familiar title: Hogwarts Express. The steam rose high above them, Harry watched as the owls enjoyed their last flights and safely came back down to their cages. The students began boarding the train and said goodbye to their families from the windows.  
  
" Be good you two!" yelled Mrs. Weasley to the Twins.  
  
Hermione had wandered off to find a Daily Prophet also. When she came back to Harry and Ron, she showed them the headline: Enchantress goes to Hogwarts.  
  
" Well I'll be…" Ron mumbled. Hermione read aloud to them  
  
" The young lady will be attending the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. These magical beings enchantress are powerful magical females. They are more powerful than witches and wizards. For the enchantresses perform their magic freely, and rarest ones can transform into Animagi. The young lady attending Hogwarts has shown signs of being an enchantress. A family member signed her up and so she will attend Hogwarts to better yet improve her powers."  
  
She held the newspaper in her fingers still, " I think this will be a very worthwhile experience. I mean we can learn so much from her. If her powers begin to develop quickly that is." Hermione thought aloud. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
" Who cares about that? Will you look at that girl? She's beautiful…" Ron goggled at the picture. Harry could've sworn that the picture of the girl looked so familiar. The picture winked at Harry and walked away. The three friends boarded the train and went into their usual compartment. However, they had a visitor there. A girl sat in the far corner of the train reading a book. Harry blushed at the sight of her. He caught Ron's eye whose ears had gone extremely red. For a moment they just stood there until, the two boys realized that Hermione had already gone and sat with the girl. Harry stood there not knowing what to do. Enchantresses he figured were beautiful creatures. He finally walked over there with Ron.  
  
" Yes that's right," she said to Hermione with a smile. She looked up at saw Harry and smiled.  
  
" Hello." Harry mumbled a hello, however Ron just stood there. The girl's eyes were silvery blue those eyes so familiar..  
  
" You're the enchantress?" he asked. The girl smiled, " Yes I am the most infamous Enchantress." She stood up.  
  
" Would like me to pull a bunny out of my hat?" She said as she took off her brown-patched witch hat. Ron chuckled. Harry blushed embarrisly. The girl had noticed and spoke again.  
  
" Sorry, it's just everyone has commented me on that all day. It's getting very tiring. " She replied. Harry nodded in a sign of forgiveness. He knew how she felt, everyone always staring at you because of something you can't even remember doing and will not leave you alone.  
  
" Well," as she returned to her conversation with Hermione," Enchantresses as it says in the Daily Prophet, we can perform our magic freely, and turn into Animagi. People say I might have Godric Gryffindor's blood in me, I really don't know. I'm just happy to get away from the Muggle land. I was lost as a tiny baby and haven't known anything of my past. I suppose my parents were also one of those who were killed by Voldermort."  
  
She then stopped as soon as she had said the word.  
  
" Y-you said You Know Who's name!" Ron blurted out. She stared at the three.  
  
" What? Don't you people say it?" she asked. Harry opened his mouth to speak, " I don't say it, it's horrible to say his name now that he's risen again. People might go around thinking you're one of his supporters!" Hermione cut in instead. The girl chuckled.  
  
" What's so funny?" asked Harry. Great that's a wonderful question to ask her.  
  
" Oh, it's just I can't be a supporter, not with my family's bloodline. " she answered. The three stared at her curiously. Hermione was ready to ask her who is in her family bloodline, when the lady with the cart came by and suddenly the girl's attention was drawn to it. 


End file.
